The present invention relates to a device for connecting a first and a second part, comprising first and second housings of common axis formed respectively in these first and second parts, as also a key inserted axially into the first housing with a relatively small clearance and into the second housing with a relatively large clearance.
Devices of this type have been used for a very long time in engineering and in all fields of industry.
One particular example thereof is given by Patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,422 which relates to a disk-brake with sliding caliper and with single post, and which illustrates the preferred field of application of the present invention.
When it is a question of locking two parts to one another such as the yoke and the sliding caliper of a disk-brake, it is in fact necessary, because of production tolerances, to provide for the key to enter one of the two parts with a relatively large clearance, failing which assembly risks being impossible.
Nevertheless in certain applications, and in particular in the case of brakes also assembled and subjected to extreme conditions of use, the clearance between the key and the second part, therefore between the two parts, is productive of noise and creates a risk of premature wear resulting, at substantial accelerations in alternate directions, from a hammering of the two parts against one another.
The object of the present invention is precisely to avoid this process and to eliminate the effects for which it is responsible.